Where Were You When I Needed You?
by StanaTorv
Summary: An observational song fic about the men in Lorelai's life


_A/N: This is a song fic but it's also an observational piece so you'll have to bear with me if it jumps around a bit in the timeframe of Gilmore Girls. I just wrote a story behind each verse and one for the chorus. This is set to a Bangles song of the same name._

**Where Were You When I Needed You?**

By Samvalasam

_Don't bother cryin'  
Don't bother crawlin'  
It's all over now  
No use in stallin'  
The __love__ I once felt  
I don't feel anymore for you  
This time I'll even  
Open the door for you_

Christopher was Lorelai's Achilles Heel. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she would always fall for him and continue to get hurt. It took her a long time to fully understand that, it was an understanding that cost her a marriage and the possibility of finding true love and happiness with the only man in her life that has ever been there for her no matter what. Yes, she did love Christopher, but it was a love based on teenage feelings and a desire to give their daughter the whole clichéd family life of a dad, mom, 2.3 kids and a dog. What she failed to see was that as Rory grew, she lost the whole 'wanting her parents to be together' mentality and was happy with it just being her and her mom, plus Luke and the town.

_You walked out  
When I was down  
Well now I'm well off  
And look who's comin' around  
_

In Lorelai's eyes, the worst thing Christopher ever did was move to the other side of the country and giving up on his responsibilities. Yes, he did propose marriage to Lorelai, but that was all under duress. He only rocked up in their lives when he thought he had made it big or when Lorelai had made something of her life from the nothing that she had started from when she moved away from her parents and the so-called 'good life'.

_Where were you when I needed you  
Where were you when I wanted you  
Where were you when I needed you_

_Where_

Lorelai needed the support; she didn't get it from Christopher, but she did get it from Mia and the town of Stars Hollow and then finally and most wontedly from Luke. The only man she could ever trust.

_You're looking good  
It's hard to fight it  
There's no use explainin'  
I've already decided  
That livin' with you  
Is worse than without ya  
I won't spend a lifetime  
A-worryin' about ya_

Christopher always managed to weasel himself back into the lives of the Gilmore girls. Every time he would return the girls were happy, for a while, and then something drastic would always happen. For instance, the whole balcony incident, then the getting- back -together- but- oh- no- Sherry-is pregnant thing happened. Not to mention he was instrumental in the break-up of Luke and Lorelai—Twice!

_Things got rough  
And you disappeared  
Now i'm back on my feet  
And look who's standing there_

In the end they were left with a shot-gun wedding and a hasty divorce; although it wasn't over quick enough for some who thought the marriage was a sham. Christopher left and Lorelai had to stand on her own two feet. There was someone there who couldn't let her go, no matter what had transpired, Luke couldn't hate her. He was there when Rory graduated high school, he was there at her 16th birthday, and he was there when Lorelai couldn't deal with the fact that her baby was leaving for her first corresponding job. Luke was her knight in shining flannel.

_You were so young  
And you were so wild  
I knew you were nobody's  
Innocent __child__  
The first day I saw you  
You really to got me  
I thought I could change ya  
What good did it do me  
_

Having a childhood friend like Christopher was never dull for Lorelai. They did all sorts of crazy things together. He even crashed his Porsche with her in the car. When they grew up, Lorelai thought she could change his childish ways. She couldn't, and she would be the one hurt by it all.

_Things got rough  
And you couldn't wait  
Now you're trippin' back  
But babe, it's too late_

Getting pregnant at 15 and giving birth at 16 was not on the cards for Lorelai, but it happened and she dealt with it. Christopher didn't and it took him too long to try and fix it. He only realised it with Gigi. By then the ship had set sail and the wrongs couldn't be righted, no matter how much of an act was put on. Luke was the only man that Lorelai could count on and trust, not even Max was held in such high accord, and he was her fiancé.

So where was he when she needed him? It depends on which guy you're talking about.

End

_A/N: This is only my second ever Gilmore girls fic so feedback would be great. I went to the Bangles concert at the beginning of the month with my mum and it was awesome. It gave me inspiration to write this_


End file.
